


How to find the perfect office

by sophiaswritingstorys



Series: How their life goes on [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: After Matt finally locked Fisk up again, Matt, Foggy and Karen try to work together again. But working at Nelson's meats isn't as nice as they thought at first, so they have to find a new office.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page
Series: How their life goes on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640569
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	How to find the perfect office

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, after i rewatched the show again, I was super sad to not see how the characters will develope and if Nelson, Murdock and Page will work out. So i decided to write fanfics about their life after season three ended. I actually made a plan and I can't wait to write and post all of the stories, but it will probably take me some time to do so. I planned more than thirty stories, also some drabbles from their college time. I hope my stories aren't too bad and you will enjoy the first, so you keep reading. Thanks for choosing my story and i hope you'll have fun.

Things have changed. After Fisk have been locked up , Matt, Karen and Foggy could finally sleep again. They could walk down a street, buy a coffee or have new clients. It didn’t matter, they could do what they want and Fisk couldn’t hurt them anymore. Karen and Foggy had forgiven Matt for letting them think he was dead and they finally decided to work together again. Foggy had written their names on a napkin and Theo had offered them the butchers shop. Everything was prepared and they were willing to be a team again and help the ones who needed their help.  
They’ve already worked for quite a while when Foggy started to complain about his family. He wasn’t okay with them interrupting him and his colleagues every now and then or asking him why he smelled like cheap spirits.  
It was around August when Foggy had first brought up the idea of an own office. Matt had only given Foggy a concerned face and Karen had given him a lecture, that it was too expensive at the moment. So Foggy didn’t ask again.  
But after a while even Karen and Matt were annoyed by Foggy’s well-meaning Family. Foggy’s mom always offered to make them a snack or took care of Matt, who she thought couldn’t even cut his food, and his dad always interrogated Karen about the diner (what a mistake to mention it) or her job at the Bulletin. At first Karen enjoyed the interest. In contrast to Matt, who actually grew up in an orphanage and just find out that his mother was still alive and took care of him all the years, she forgot what it felt like to be a part of a loving family. The Nelsons had accepted both Matt and Karen from the day Foggy had introduced them. And accepted meant “not knowing if you aren’t just Foggy’s biological sibling”. The Nelsons were lovely and generously, but they could be annoying as hell.  
Around September it was enough for Foggy. He loved his family, but wouldn’t work at the butchers shop for another day. So he forced his friends to look for an office.  
A few days later, they sat in Matt’s loft, ordered Thai and checked web sides. Matt was focused on his Braille reader and headphones, while Karen and Foggy used their smart phones and checked each others results every minute, It was frustrating: there weren’t any good offices in Hell’s Kitchen for low income companies.  
Foggy nibbled Karen’s left overs while whining in a constant noise. He sat on the coach next to Karen, who also seemed to start crying any minute.  
Matt sat behind his friends at the table with his equipment and didn’t pay any attention to Foggy’s cries. He was used to stand his way too loud best friend from their college years.  
He had taken his dark glasses off and placed them right beside his laptop, so one could easily see his furrowed brows.  
“We’ll never find an office”, suddenly Karen raised her voice before taking a sip of her beer: “Maybe we should talk to an agent again. You’ve find the old place because of one.”  
The young woman settled back and turned around.  
“What do you think, Matt?”, she asked.  
The blind man took out the headphones and turned to his friend. He could feel her warmth and hear her strong heartbeat. It got even louder as he stood up and walked closer, not refusing to push the glasses back on his nose. Both Karen and Foggy had seen him without before, he knew they didn’t care at all, but Matt still felt more confident with the glasses. After all, it didn’t change anything for him, he couldn’t see light. So he didn’t care that it had become very dark outside and with sun glasses a sighted person wouldn’t be able to see his own hand anymore.  
He navigated to his brown leather coach and sat down on the small coffee table across from it.  
“Yes, this might be a good idea.”, he finally agreed.  
Karen smiled.  
Foggy nodded, not telling Matt he had just nodded, and grabbed his cell phone again: “I still have the number of our former agent, just for sure.”  
Karen chuckled, she knew Foggy was with Marci and it was well going, but she couldn’t just ignore the fact, that Foggy was still keeping the number of the female agent who had helped him and Matt three years ago.  
Foggy ignored Karen’s childish behavior and called the agent, even though it was late. He didn’t expected someone to answer the call, but it took only a few seconds for the agent to answer.  
Foggy explained their situation and asked for help, which she offered him immediately, of course for an adequate check. Foggy didn’t care, he couldn’t stand the circumstances anymore and would have done everything to change them. So he arranged a meeting the next day, because she already had a place in mind.  
Matt smiled softly as he overheard the call: she didn’t even remember Foggy and Matt, but she acted professionally and said she would. Only Matt and she would ever know this was a lie.  
“Tomorrow 9 a.m.”, Foggy said after he called off: “I will get the both of you, so we arrive together, okay?”  
Matt and Karen both nodded. Foggy always took care of them, he was just a real Nelson.  
*  
Foggy’s day started early: Marci had thrown him out, because she wanted to write her plea in peace, without the blonde man annoying her. So Foggy had decided to go to Matt earlier than planned.  
Even though Matt had mostly stopped to go out every night to fight for justice with bloody knuckles, Foggy was always nervous while knocking on his best friend’s door.  
He was very relieved, when he heard Matt calling: “give me a second”.  
Whatever it was, Matt was alive and able to speak.  
“Foggy”, Matt said opening the door: “You’re early, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, I am, Marci threw me out.”, Foggy assured him.  
Matt chuckled and let his oldest friend in.  
Foggy examined every single step Matt took, but he couldn’t visibly make out any injury. Matt seemed to be alright.  
“Breakfast? I’d die for good coffee and a salmon bagel from Terry’s, I pay.”, Foggy offered.  
“Yes, for sure, let’s invite Karen as well.”, the dark haired man answered. He was still wearing pyjamas and his hair wasn’t combed yet, but he began to fulfill this tasks as soon as his friend arrived.  
Matt opened his closet and grabbed the Braille labels on a suit, but stopped and frowned.  
Foggy, who followed his friend’s path through the loft, caught this gaze and smiled softly: “What’s wrong superman?”  
Matt shrugged:”Just wondered about the colors. I put grey pants with a black jacket together.”  
Foggy chuckled, he couldn’t deny it: he enjoyed it, when Matt, the most abled disabled person on the world, struggled with a task and wasn’t the mighty hero for a short moment. After Foggy found out about Matt’s capabilities, their friendship had changed. Foggy always had pity for Matt and he somehow enjoyed it to be needed, as long as he thought Matt actually needed help with most tasks.  
“I am feared to tell you; Matthew, they’re both navy. You probably messed up the labels.”, Foggy teased.  
Matt smiled a smile that meant “thank you, asshole.  
He was alright with being blind, even if he wouldn’t have his abilities. After all, he couldn’t change it. He’d always need help with colors, pictures, printed paper and movies. He couldn’t change this, but he was happy knowing Foggy by his side.  
“Is this grey?”, the blind asked after examining another label.  
“Si.”, Foggy lied. It was black.  
“You know, that I know, when you’re lying? Even if you lie in Spanish?”, Matt reminded his friend.  
“Maybe I should try Punjabi next time?”, asked Foggy giggling.  
“Even if you’d try, you wouldn’t succeed.”, teased Matt.  
Then he went on changing his clothes and combing his short hair.  
As he finished several minutes later, he took his red glasses and the cane, which he only used, because sometimes it was easier to use it and moreover strangers wouldn’t wonder about the glasses. Also he grabbed Foggy’s elbow. Some things never change, no matter how capable you are.

They arrived at Karen’s place just a few minutes later. Before, Foggy had called her to make sure she wasn’t in her pyjamas anymore.  
“Hey”, Karen opened the door hastily. She was wearing a black skirt and her favorite red shirt as she did very often. Her blonde hair was wavy this morning and it surrounded her slim face just perfectly. She had used pink lip gloss and mascara this morning.  
“WOW”, said Foggy as he recognized the blonde beauty: “Why the effort?”  
Karen hesitated. Then she smiled shyly: “I just wanted to try something new.”  
Matt, who stand right beside Foggy, frowned. He knew she lied, but he couldn’t figure out about what.  
“She has make up on.”, Foggy explained his best friend: “And she looks even more beautiful:”  
Matt smiled gently: “I’m sure she does.”  
So that was the point: Karen liked someone and wanted to look beautiful for this person. But who was this person? Why wasn’t it Matt? Or was it Matt? No, she knew, he wouldn’t see the make up.

Twenty minutes later, the friends entered Terry’s diner. The diner had just opened, but it was cheap and the food was good. Foggy had happened to fall in love with the bagels and he had already a regular table. He leaded his friends to the table and ordered coffee and bagels for all of them.  
Meanwhile, the friends talked about the new office. The agent didn’t tell anything about the building during the little talk last night and the friends wondered what it would look like.  
“What color should we use for the walls, if they aren’t painted?”, Foggy asked. He was so energized and happy, that they would finally have their own office.  
“The walls in our old office were beige. I liked the color.”, Karen stated.  
Foggy rolled his eyes: “But this isn’t our old office, Karen, it’s our new office with new wall color!”  
“Well”, the blonde woman began: “what’s about pink then?”  
“Matt, I’m gonna need a lesson in being blind then.”, Foggy deadpanned.  
Matt didn’t pay attention to the conversation. Of course wall paint and view weren’t his favorite topics, but it wasn’t about the things they said. It was about who said it. Matt was relieved to have his friends back, he’d never figured they could forgive him, but they did. Both did.  
Matt was still in love with Karen.  
He would never forget Elektra, but he had to move on, Midland Circle was over, Elektra was dead. He couldn’t get her back, not again.  
Foggy interrupted Matt’s thoughts as he touched his left shoulder carefully. In less than a second Matt jumped up. He even held his fists in front of his face, ready to defense.  
“Matt, are you alright?”, Karen asked with a concerned voice.  
Matt hesitated a second, then he lowered the position of his hands and sat down again.  
He could feel the stunned faces of his colleagues.  
“Yeah...Yeah, everything’s fine.”, he finally assured and he meant it. Everything was fine now. Now, that they were together. He, Foggy and Karen. Karen.  
“So what do you think?”, Karen broke the weird silence, that followed then: “pink or beige?"  
Matt shrugged and broke into laughter: “Karen I don’t even know, if I can remember colors right, and there is no way to find out, so you better argue with Foggy and don’t ask the blind man."  
“But what if we can’t find a solution? And I don’t say, that pink was an option. Seriously, buddy, I’m going to be blind then. Just help me!”, Foggy whined.  
“Well, I don’t know. For what?”, Matt frowned.  
“Wall paint.”  
So I would say grey. Yes, grey.”  
Karen giggled: “Well, at least it’s a lot better than pink.”  
*  
After the breakfast the friends moved on to their meeting.  
The office was in a nice area of Hell’s Kitchen. Besides Nelson, Murdock and Page two other new companies had their offices in the building. It was a nice but cheap place and that caused the friends to have doubts.  
The agent, who had re-introduced herself as Susan Harris, guided the young attorneys through the rooms. Matt hold her elbow in his right hand and the cane in his left hand as she spoke to them. He didn’t really needed this help, but it was still nice to only focus on her words for a while and not all surrounding toe-stoppers.  
“Three big bureaus and a conference room, a small kitchen and a rest room. Four big windows take care of enough natural light and the modern radiator keeps it warm in winter. The desks and shelfs belong to the place and won’t enhance the prize. What do you think?”, the blonde agent finished her monologue.  
It sounds pretty awesome. So what’s the issue?”, Foggy, asked suspiciously.  
“There isn’t any issue”, Mr. Nelson.”, she assured him with a soft tone.  
But Foggy wasn’t convinced, he looked at Matt who raised his eyebrows a little. Foggy slowly got used to little gests, like raising an eyebrow, when Matt detected a lie. Because he still wasn’t sure, how much Matt could actually see or if he was capable of sighted people actions like gests, Foggy didn’t know if the gests were meant for him or just a habit of Matt. It didn’t matter, Foggy could detect lies as well by watching his human lie detector machine friend.  
“There must be any problem. Why would it be so cheap otherwise?”, Karen asked, curious as well.  
“Well, Ms. Page, after all the events during the last years, no new company dares to rent a place in Hell’s Kitchen. “, she smiled a desperate smile.  
“There is no problem about this office, but the area was destroyed during the events in 2012 and because the earthquake and explosion last year, several buildings were destroyed as well. Nothing happened to this building, but bad tongues claim, that it’s merely a matter of time until it will be destroyed. They think the devil lives here.”  
“So what’s the point?”, Foggy smiled: “Devil sounds great to me!”


End file.
